Full circle: RECODED
by ridersjet
Summary: The sequel to the Favorited Vgcats: The Way It Should Be  This story happens after the battle with ranjo... only certain people remember about the battle of the future.  This is a collaboration between Me Dreadmaster231, and Mintyfishbowls
1. Sweet Dreams are made of these

Full circle:Recoded ch.01

Sweet Dreams are made of these...

The dust cleared as Rids stood braced from the attack. He straightened himself out. He stood surveying everything around him. Then he heard a loud whistling above him. He looked up and saw Ranjo coming down with a double hammer fist. Rids reached behind his back and whipped out his scythe. He twirled it in his hands it spun in 360's as he brought it above his head. From afar it appeared to be like a helicopter. Ranjo connected with the rotating scythe. Causing a large explosion. It cause a large dust cloud to erupt around them. Everybody within the stadium stopped and on looked at the happenings. Rids stepped back and put the scythe away. Rids started to tense up as his body felt like it was in fire his fur started to drastically change colors. Shades of red, gold, black where shifting. Rids stood as he screamned in agony. Soon his screams turned into loud growls. It echoed throughout the entire stadium. A large golden aura surrounded rids as a circular crater around him formed at his feet. Ranjo got up and watched.

"Well don't just stand there and gawk... Kill him" a voice said to Ranjo.

"Enough you old man I'm on it" Ranjo said as he slammed his hands on the ground. Soon large globules started to rise from the ground. They began to form exact copies of rids's friends and family.

"Perfect arnt they?... I call them reusables... Good for taking little goody two shoes like you down" Ranjo said as a large cilidracle dirt Platform raised from under him. Rids just continued to charge himself up. He finally released his energy and charged at Ranjo at approx. 500mph. He hopped up to nearly face to face with Ranjo. But he felt a tight grip on his leg as he was tugged down. He slammed into the dirt floor. He looked up as a Reusable version of Star retracted a rubbery like arm. He just stared in disgust. Soon a Reusable version of Leo came and raised an enlarged foot and slammed it down just as rids rolled out of the way. Rids got into another fighting stance as reusable versions of James Morris and Scar came at him. They started to fight. James came at him with several jabs. Rids dodged out of the shots as scar came under him with a sweep kick. Rids dropped to his back as James did a round house. Scar did left elbow followed by a hook kick rids dodged the kick to be kicked by a Thrust kick from behind. Rids grabbed the Reusables leg and broke it at the knee. He then grabbed it head and broke it's neck then proceded to flip him over breaking its spine with a loud crack. He then twisted the arm till the was no longer connected to the shoulder. Once he finishe he turned to the reusable version of scar. He charged him and hopped up to do a double thrust kick knocking the scar clone to the ground. Rids hopped back up and delivered a curb stomp to the scar clones face. It exploded into a mass of broken black glass which then melted large gushing of black goo. The remaining chunk on the scar clone looked rids in the eye before it went limp. The broken shards It oozed all around. Rids turned with hatred in his eyes and pain in his heart.

"this ends now!" he screamed pointing at ranjo

"on the contrary rids... It's just beginning" ranjo said slightly adjusting his position.

"Now rids fear the power that is me!" ranjo said as a dark red aura surrounded him he buckled a bit but stood taller as a wave of energy destroyed everything with in a 6 foot radius. Rids stepped back unsure of what would come. By now most of the fighting died down. And vary few people where left. Rids counted 7 plus him where all that survived. He looked where Leo stood firing his 9 mm. He moved to where Tobias although badly wounded was still holding ground. Xander lost most of his left arm and was about to be finished off. Cyber was bouncing around taking out several enemies. Ronin was behind a rock using his Remington. Aeris was fighting off several disposables with his katana. Rids looked back at ranjo who was slightly smirking.

"you see rids you and your 'friends' can't hold out much longer" ranjo said with a little maniacal laugh.

"ranjo... We will not stop till you are dead" rids barked

" big words for somebody who's gonna loose" ranjo said crossing his arms

"Go fuck yourself you bastard" rids said as he jumped at ranjo again. One of the Reusables that surrounded him lunged for rids's leg.

"Not this time" rids said as he barrel rolled past the reusable. He jumped up and came on ranjo with a downward slash. His scythe connected and went down to the ground slpitting Ranjo in two. Rids looked up and gave out a sigh. All the remaining disposables and Reusables stopped moving. Rids looked around and saw as ever standing enemy started to melt down.

"we...we...WE DID IT" Leo said behind rids

"woot..." Aeris screamed

" heh...finally it's... Over" rids said putting his scythe away. He walked away from where Ranjos split body lay. He stopped halfway and stood thinking to himself. By now everybody had made a semi circle around him.

"So... What now?" Leo asked holstering his handgun. Everybody stayed silent.

"We live..." Tobias said limping to the group. Aerin ran to him and helped him get to the group. He sighed as he limped there.

"well at least this is over... all I really care about now is giving Marie a proper burial" ronin said walking away. But stopped and turned around. Rids turned and looked at what ronin was staring at. Above them the stadium Tv was active with a cloaked figure on it.

"Did you really think it was that easy?" the tv spouted

"how... I killed you" rids screamed looking at the body

"No... You killed a disposable" the tv retorted. Rids looked at now dissolving body.

"now for you to die" the tv screamed. The screen went blank as another figure walked into view. Rids pulled out his scythe and got ready.

"seriously... WTF!" Leo screamed as he unholstered his handgun. Ronin shook his head and got into another fighting stance. The figure was a good 20 yards away from the group. Then the figure began to split in two identical versions. Then this copies made copies and so on so forth till nearly the entire stadium was filled with copies. The group made a tight circle.

"hmm... Looks like this might be the end " cyber said coldly

"well whatever the case if we die here then let it be known that we died for a reason" rids said and bring his scythe to an on guard position. One of the disposables ran at rids. Rids in turn ran at the disposable and slid past him on a knee and cut the creature in half at the waist. The creature dropped where it stood. A disposable in the background made a loud screech as the entire hoard moved in on the group. Leo started making head shots as aerin ran past several jumped up came down with a diagonal slash landed and ended it was a sweep kick. Ronin was getting surrounded by several disposables. He sent several jabs to the closest ones. Then a disposable wrapped itself around one of his arms. Ronin tried to pull free but had no luck then he got his leg grabbed by another. He took out his reserve handgun and fired a few shots at the on grabbing his leg. It wasn't fazed. Another disposable took control of his only free hand. At this point ronin was a good 3 feet floating in the air. He was desperatly trying to break free. Then he felt it... His limbs where slowly being pulled in directions. He frantically tried to Get out of being trapped but couldn't because of the tightening of his muscles. He felt like his joints where on fire. He started to tear up as his leg and arm burned with pain. Then he heard a rip and a sharp pain shot up his leg. he looked down to see a large rip in his pants and a large gash that was profusely bleeding on his leg. The pain he felt was unbearable he screamed in pure agony till a loud sploosh came and silence. He was torn in three parts his entrails lie on the ground covered in dirt. His arms wher broken and he head hung barely by a piece of skin. Rids screamed in anger at the death of his newfound friend. But continued to fight using the anger to further fuel his bloodlust rage. He looked to Leo still firing but he then ran out of ammo and threw his gun down he pulled out a 10' combat knife and started slashing. He took several down but was caught by surprise as one grabbed him by the neck. It's grip tightened as Leo was gasping for air. Several disposables came around as Leo was being suffocated. Then one of then turned into a liquidy like form and slithered in through his mouth and his nose and another hole it could find. Soon the rest followed suit. Leo felt his stomach enlarge painfully like he had greatly over eaten. And he choked as each one slid down his throat. Then he felt as his stomach burst open with a splash if red goo and viscera. Rids turned away from his friends death. He saw Aerin tuning only to get repetitively impaled several times. He saw Tobias disemboweled, so it was just he who stood to fend off the never ending army of disposables. And he fought and did not stop. He slashed, cut,diced, fillayed, hacked and sliced everything in his way. But was getting fatigued he had no break. His guard was getting lower by the minuet. Soon he just autonomously attacked no reason other than to stave off his enemies. He had gotten so much in rhythm he didn't expect to be empaled and decapitated. As his head was removed his body flew away and darkness filled his eyes.

"ahg...!" rids screamed as he awoken in his bed again. He looked around he was in his room. Star was next to him asleep as she was before. Rid pulled his knees up and put his head between them.

"the dream?" star said slowly waking next to him.

"yea... It was different yet the same just like the other ones" rids said looking at star. She hugged him.

"well it's just a dream rids... I'll always be there for you" star said laying back down.

As rids slowly laid back down e whispered "Thanks for always being There for me.

Star smiled and both fell back to sleep


	2. Nightmares

FULL CIRCLE RECODED CHAPTER 2

Was it a dream?

6:30 A.M.

RIDS' POV

I reopened my eyes at the sound. It sort of sounds like a moan type of sound. I got up scratched my back walked outside took a piss and walked to where the source of the sound was coming from.

It came from the back closet near the kitchen.

I opened the door and began digging through the clothes that were in the way.

"Ah here you are." I said in relief as I pulled a large object from a jacket. It seemed like the size of a basket ball. And I felt hair on it... I pulled it out held from what seemed like the hair or fur. I walked to the lights switch and once the lights came on I had to close my eyes so they can readjust to new found bright light. Once I reopened my eyes. I lifted the thing up to my face. I felt something dripping on my feet. My eyes opened and I flinched back to what I saw no that was hidden in my closet. It was... Star's head.

I ran back to the room and turned the lights on in my room I saw Star's body there but no head. I gasped as I saw my best girl in the world... DEAD!

I ran out of the room put a coat on and grabbed my dual desert eagles along with a flashlight plus my katana and ran to Leo's place. I knocked on the door and the door opened slowly... I walked in slowly and pulled out my guns. I pulled out the flashlight and lighted the floor. Everywhere there was blood. On the couches there laid the arm of Leo I walked to it and picked it up. The blood was fresh. I walked into the kitchen. I looked around and also found Leo's bell. In a bowl of blood. I grabbed it and under the bell was Aeris' triforce. Now this made me have a tear in my eyes. Leo ... AERIS! I wiped away the tears and continued on to find their bodies. I moved into Leo's room and I found his television on with modern warfare 2 on. But no sign of Leo. I walked out of the room and walked straight into Aeris' room. I found someone laying there. In the shadows... On Aeris' bed...

I turned on the flashlight Again and it was Leo. He was missing his arm and his stomach was blown apart. As if it w as shot with a shot gun. Problem is I haven't seen Aeris at all. I shut off my flashlight and from right behind me I heard someone scream, "YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED LEO I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" I got up and jumped back and held the person in my arms. It struggled to get out of my grip but I held it tight then it stopped moving and I felt something dripping on my arms.

"OH JUST KILL ME *sniff* I WANT TO BE WITH LEO..." I turned on my flashlight and saw pink fur.

Oh my GAWD... It is Aeris.

"Aeris it's okay it's me." I turned her to me and light up my face.

The look in her eyes turned into the big chibi type cute eyes. Except this isn't the time to think about that.

She began crying into my chest and we walked into the kitchen and she explained what happened here.

She says every since yesterday when we came over someone came in massacring everything everything.

"He killed Leo and his friends. He killed your friendsI heard." Aeris says.

"So that's what happened..." I said handing her the necklace.

"Weird how this could happen." she grabbed the necklace and walked over to me and sat on my lap. "Rids please help me out I'm all alone now my best and sexy boyfriend is dead and I need someone. To take care of me."

I looked at her and hugged her. She kissed me on the lips. But as she did I heard a knife being unsheathed. I jumped up and held my guns up and pointed in two different directions. Footsteps were heard. Aeris pulled out a gun from behind her.

We stood back to back, looking around, I noticed something move and it was a body. I couldn't shoot because it was Star's body. My body froze. I slowly turned to Aeris was looking at only to notice Leo's body slowly moving to her. His face was scary looking it had holes and everything. Aeris just fell on her knees and stared at the floor in despair. I turned back to Star.

"May thou rest in peace my beloved..." I said cocking my guns.

I began firing shots. And all bullets were splattered on her body and she fell back. I looked to Leo who was right next to Aeris. I began shooting the head because if any gamers know anything it is to shoot at the zombies head. Aeris got up and slowly walked out the apartment. I followed right behind her. Our first step out of the room... Was the most horrible mistake we did. The door behind us slammed shut. And their were more zombies. EVERYWHERE!

Aeris and I looked at each other and Aeris passed out. "that's weird of her" I thought to myself.

I pulled out my katana and posed stance and charged into the zombie group but for some reason I was slow. I was pulled down and was being eaten. I felt pain everywhere. I closed my eyes knowing this was the end. Aeris came from no where and asked, "Why didn't you protect me?"

"I did but I failed..." I looked down in sadness.

I saw another person's shoes next to hers. It was Star's shows. And then there were Leo's shoes. I looked at there faces and they gave me a disappointed look and backed away.

I closed my eyes and began crying.

Until I woke up.

Rids' POV (reality)

My face was sweating. I flipped over the blankets and I saw Star as her normal self with her head attached. I hugged her and kissed her.

"Hmm ugh... Rids why are you shivering?" Star asked as she turned around facing me.

I got up went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I dried my face and opened my eyes. In the mirror I see Star walk in with a worried look.

"What's wrong baby." Star hugged me from behind I began to tear up. I turned to face her and kissed her on her lips.

"Star...In my dream it was horrible. You had your head cut off and Leo was dead Aeris was ..."

"Shshshshhhh..." she hugged me tight. "I'm here Rids don't worry. I won't die. Not when I'm with you." She lightly gave me a kiss on the cheek and grabbed my hand walked to the room.

I cant fall asleep. Not again...

We laid down I just stared at the ceiling.

No...I'm drifting...away...

3 HOURS LATER...

Again silence ... only this time no sounds are coming from the living room... except for the fact that Star made coffee and breakfast.

I notice that death was hovering over me...

"I hate it when you do that you douche." My eyebrow began twitching and I raised a fist at him.

"Hey I just came to check up on you. And besides I also know you had a bunch of nitemares." He pats my head as if I was really his son.

I didn't mind.

"So what do you want?" I asked getting up and putting on some pants.

"Just came by to see something," he put his hand on my head and closed his eyes...

I began to worry as to what he was doing.

"Well that's interesting..." he said removing his hand from my head. "You really don't remember... Oh well..." he suddenly poofs away.

"Well umm that was awkward." I said scratching my head. I headed to the kitchen and sat down on the chair. Coffee was served and so was breakfast. A plate of eggs pancakes and bacon. DELICIOUS!

"So Rids you feeling okay honey?" Star said serving her self some coffee.

I got up and hugged her. "I'm quite fine princess." We both smiled and our noses touched.

"Bunny kiss" she says to her self.

We both chuckled and ate breakfast.

Afterwards, we headed to the store and bought groceries.

We walked around looking at all the delicious food samples around and of course I got one of everything heehee. And of course I got one for Star too.

After shopping, we went to the movies just the two of us.

We watched Transformers 3. It was pretty kick ass.

None of us felt like cooking so I got us a reservation to the fancy Italian restaurant. I know some people so I can have a reservation an hour before. So we went home, I put on the blue Blazer jacket and Star put a BEAUTIFUL blue slim dress. Nice curves she has.

We arrived and got our table.

We sat and held each others hands and stared at each other with the candle in between us. I lipped the words I love you as she did to. The waiter came up and we ordered. I got the devil spaghetti as she got alfredo pasta.

As we waited for our food to arrive we started talking.

"So Star if I were to say, would you love me for the rest of your life?, what would you say?"

She put a finger under her chin as her eyes looked up, "Hmmm... Of course I would silly."

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

This settles it I'm going to marry her. But when, where, how?

Oh wait DERP I have a shit load of money.

I chuckled to myself and the food arrived.

After a good delicious meal we went home and went into the room and had a little fun with our WII (bad pun very bad pun)

I still wonder what Death ment when he said I didn't remember. What don't I remember?

Author's note:  
>Okay this starts the story. Every chapter this story will change point of views according to the writer of that chapter<p>

example:

Me (ridersjet): Rids chelums POV

Dreadmaster: Tobias POV

Mintyfishbowl: Ronin POV

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY ANOTHER INSTALMENT OF VGCATS THE WAY TI SHOULD BE 2: FULL CIRCLE: RE-CODED


	3. Ronin

Full Circle: Recoded Chapter 3  
>by ~MintyFishbowl<p>

Rōnin- a Japanese warrior with no lord or master during the feudal period (1185–1868) of Japan. A samurai became masterless from the death or fall of his master, or after the loss of his master's favor or privilege.

"Hear the rime of the ancient mariner  
>See his eye as he stops one of three<br>Mesmerizes one of the wedding guests  
>Stay here and listen to the nightmares of the sea."<p>

I shut off my iPod, which was blasting Iron Maiden's "Rime of the Ancient Mariner", and lazily pulled myself up, out of my bed. I shivered after exiting the warm confines of my bedsheet. I was shirtless, so my yellow fur stuck out as a reaction to the climate change. I looked down to my lower body. A pair of blue jeans covered my legs. One sock covered my left foot, while the other foot was exposed, revealing my three, yellow toes.

I stretched my arms, feeling a great sense of relief, and slouched over to my dresser, pulling out a random Iron Maiden shirt and another sock for my right foot. With no haste, I walked over to the black dresser in my room, and opened the doors, revealing pictures. The pictures were of me as a newborn kitten, and as a child, but one stuck out.

It was a picture of me when I was thirteen. My mother and my father each stood behind me, with my father placing his yellow hand on my shoulder. I noticed a crack in the glass frame between my father and me in the picture. I still don't know how that crack ever got in the picture frame, but I never replaced it or threw it away.

Why? Because it was historically accurate…

Where are you now, you piss-colored bastard?

I'm Ronin, and I'm eightee-My God! It's Chelum's son!

I rubbed my forehead from the unusual sounds in my head.

What the? Who is Chelum?

I closed and dresser and walked downstairs. I grabbed a Pop-Tart and a Dr. Pepper (the REAL breakfast of champions), and flipped on my Xbox, placing my Mass Effect disc into the console.

Hey, yellow guy. What's your n-Ronin, what's your stor-Just a little worried about Star…

I pinched my forehead after the random surge of voices infected my mind.

That again? What the Hell is happening in my head?

I proceeded to ignore the voices and played some Mass Effect.

Isolation, sometimes it can be the greatest gift, and the greatest torture. Here I was, still single at the age of eighteen, spending his days making machinimas, playing video games, and listening to heavy metal music to his heart's content. I sometimes heavily wished for more in my life, but wishing would get me nowhere. After all, if there is a God up there, he won't be answering any of MY prayers. Besides, that's something to should be taken into responsibility of the person themselves.

However, I usually enjoyed my life anyway. I was out of my mother's house and finally able to start living my own, individual life as a free man. But, I still wanted someone with me at many times.

When I finished playing, I looked around my apartment as I turned off my Xbox. It really was missing a lot of necessary things.

A freezer…a working microwave…a girl to share it with…

Ronin, keep running to the chu-murdered by the same person that kidnapped my fr-Shut the fuck up, Dad! You left me when I was young and he was my only close fr-

I shook my head after hearing another sudden string of voices. I was beginning to get a headache from the unusual thoughts going on inside my head.

Did I have a dream that I don't remember? That Dad part was said by a girl. Funny, it sounds like something I would say…God…hearing voices in my head, reminiscing about the past. I need some fresh air.

I walked outside into the nice Toronto sun.

We should get to know each o-giving Marie a proper burial…


	4. Tobias

**Tobias**

by Dreadmaster231

"Gah.!" Tobias Screamed as he speedily rose up from his bed. Once he was aware of his surroundings he sat up in his bed as he inhaled deeply.

"Dammit...Rids" he exclaimed loudly as he slid off the bed. He stumbled to His feet losing his balance every so often. He made it to the door that connected the guest room to the hall. He opened it and fell face first on the ground. He used the frame to pull himself up and stabilize his footing.

He walked down the hall to get to the bathroom. He stumbled into it and held onto the sink. He splashed several handfuls into his face. He looked into the mirror at himself. He saw a 70 year old grayish, white leopard print cat with 1 sapphire colored eye and 1sapphire colored glass eye. He saw the scars that lined his face from battles past.

His sight fell down to his necklace. At it's tip was a small pouch with what contained the last bits of fur he had before he lost his daughter.

Now he calmed down. Because that was along time ago but now he's got a new problem.

"Time to say hello to Rids and ronin" he smirked as he walked out of the bathroom. He bumped into Mr. Leonardo.

"Oh my... Good morning Mr. Blackwell...Uh how are you?" mr. Leonardo said gleefully.

"Fine Leo..." Tobias said walking back into his room "Oh and Wear the red tie...not the black one" Mr. Leonardo looked puzzled but shrugged in agreement. Tobias continued to walk back to his room and got dressed.

(It never gets old does it?) a voice said to Tobias.

"Hmmm... No and its about damn time" Tobias replied.

(And here I thought you hated me) the voice chuckled.

"I believe hate is the operative word Death" Tobias said holstering his 9 mm barreta. A figure materialized behind him causing Tobias to respond with a backwards stab from his 7' combat knife. The figure exploded in a puff of smoke.

(Aww... Come now Tobi Is that anyway to greet a friend?) death whined as he rematerialized on the bed

"Again...I believe Friend is the operative word" Tobias said sliding his knife into it's boot strap holster. Death just sat silently.

"Well is there anything important or are just wasting my time and my breath?" Tobias said donning his cloak and googles.

(Fiine...I wanted to let you know a few things...one I sent you back in time)

"I know that... I can see" Tobias said flatly. tying his bandana around his mouth.

(Well I also talked to the ronin kid...and gave him a deal)

"You WHAT?" Tobias said enraged

(Relax Tobi... I erased his memory and he still doesn't have powers like rids or Xander more along the lines of Emotional Strengthening.)

"You broke the code!" Tobias said as he brought a fist down on deaths face. Causing his jaw to be knocked out of place.

(Oh come now I am DEATH I can do as i please I am not limited to the things you Meat sacks call laws) death said fixing his jaw.

"His father distinctly said not to touch him" Tobias hollered cracking his knuckles.

(I didn't touch him... And besides as I can remember he asked for it) death said as he changed between looking like Ronin and His father

"Bastard... If I ever get the chance I will kick your spectral ass back to hell" Tobias said as he hopped out of the window.

(oh I look forward to it... Ohh look at the time... I have some errands to take care of) death said as he disappeared into a tornado of smoke.

A few seconds later the door opened to the room and Mr. Leonardos head popped in.

"Huh?...oh hell ... I have ketchup on my black tie!" mr. Leonardo said as he closed the door.


	5. Super?

Rids POV

"Rids whats the matter?" Star asked in a dreary sleepy tone.

"Star I love you... I had a dream you were dead and I... your head and..." Tears began to roll on my face and I began to shake in fear of what I kept thinking. "MY GAWD!" I couldn't shake that feeling until I was whacked by a blunt object and knocked out. That's when I began to lose my mind.

Pitch Black... Darkness... Symbolizing the pure rich evil which filled my heart with vengeance... What vengeance you ask? Well if surely time will tell slowly with each beat of thy heart and stroke of thy painter and meow from a cat. Wait a cat? That's... Me? Leo? Aeris? Star? My mind began throwing random memories of each diffrent person from the darkness as if it was the forth of July.  
>Leo... The grey cat who always finds a way to cheer you up, the one who pretends to be the stupid one around in order to help the pink feel better about herself... The pink one?<br>Aeris? The pink cat who always has fits of rage whimsy her partner. The one who will bring hell to ur room or making fanfiction... Only to hide the soft part of that pink cat's personality. Kissing her was heaven. But wait kissing? That's not right... Is it?  
>Star... As her name implies the star of the show. The one I care for the most... The one who I've known the best and the who cared for me. Yes her the rose of the weeds... The cream of thy crop...<p>

Why must you give me the worst sorrows when you pass away. Giving me paranoia when your indanger. Making me pull out the best things in me to protect you. Yes... Or rather I enjoy your company...

Is this madness? I think not but pretty damn close to it... A coincidence I think not but inspiration it must've been. It's like when the scientists back then used to say euricha for having these type of thoughts.

"Rids?"

Damn it. Seems talking to myself is done I sure do hope that I can work on somethings in the real world.

I opened my eyes and guess what I saw.

Death himself. With his usual deathy looking self. Floating around and what not. I bet hes going to say something about the dream...

"5 dollars Rids." Death said as he let a soft chuckle.

I was dumbstrucked. Ah shit I forgot about reading minds.

"Hi?" I began to think did he hit me or wait who did?

"SO SUPER MODE TIME!" Death pulls out scythe and begins attacking.

Yet again what the fuck. Super mode? Weapon? Oh yea my WEAPON!  
>I try pulling out it didnt work now what. I looked through my pockets and nothing.<p>

"Rids your pathetic this is the spirit world no weapons durrr." death scoffed as I furiously searched through every damn pocket I can think of.

Everything went in slowmo... Staring into the black space under Death's hood I saw nothing. Closing my eyes as his scythe slowly approached me with each heart beat it came closer each beat revealed the scythe slowly showing the friends I have. The friends that care. The darkness created from my eye lids lit up with a gold aura.

"Well just I wanted to see."

I slowly opened my eyes only to see my body's reflex.

I stood in a stance in which I never learned or saw anyone else did.

My legs firmly were placed under the soil usin the earth to my advantage keeping me in one place. My hands tightly grabbing Death's blade which slowly crumbled into many pieces.

My body as stiff as a trunk as if my blood froze.

It felt amazing.

I regained my stance and walked over to the lake located at the far end of this world. I looked to the water and looked at my self. My hair stood on end and was gold. Not like Sonic the Hedgehogs. But pretty damn close to it.

I wonder if I could actually call upon this form in order to protect. If there is a gold side for me is there a dark side.

"Rids, these powers are given to you from me but only your emotions can control them. Becareful. As of now we are done. I have to talk to a friend of yours."

I began to wonder and I yawned. My hair returned to how it was. Weird. Friend? Who? When?

"A grey one."

At that my vision slowly became a fade and I once again passed out.

Leo Leonardo the III's POV

We were in Rids room. Yes sadly Aeris was the one who sacked Rids. (Yes I broke the fourth wall)

"Aeris why do you have to do that this early?" I slowly yawned at the thought of how the hell we came in here.

"Rids wouldn't let me sleep and I'm afraid that Rids is going crazy! Right Star?"

Star stood there with Rids in her arms. Just staring at him. "He had a nitemare... And you knocked him out."

"well let's hope he had a good dream this time then." Aeris said in a tone that would most Likely piss you off for her original attitude.

"Aeris leave her alone and let's go back to the room." I grabbed Aeris' hand and slowly walked out. Before leaving their room I turned back to see Star spaced out looking at Rids. As If she was scared for dear life. I wanted to help but couldnt since I had the pink devil women with me.

As we went out I noticed Aeris' eyes closed." Ahh well I guess I can help her." I said to myself. I picked her up opened the door and went to my bed and I began the PAFU PAFU ritual.

Ridersjet's note;  
>iconhidragonplz:<p>

Sorry for the delay I've been in a lot of crap please forgive me for I have a life and I have limited time cuz of school.

ye


	6. Recovering from what was once left

**Full-Circle Recoded Chapter 6**

**Author's note: Okay it seems that the collab is not gonna work my partners kinda split but I'll make sure to finish this saga and finish the other stories as well so pardon me for the major delay which was like about 8 months. An again thanks for actually reading this story.**

**Rids POV **

Nyeeee…..What the hell hit me…

I cringed in pain, I couldn't move…

Damn it. I opened my eyes and saw Star staring at me. It was little creepy because she didn't say anything until I did.

"Star? Hero? Star, you okay?" Star blinked a couple of times and finally responded,

"Oh yes I'm fine thanks." She says in an awfully happy tune.

It was hard not to smile to her. Her personality was always the best. But yet I can't stop thinking. "Star?"

"Yes Rids?" she tilted her head a bit which was awfully cute.

"Who the hell hit my head?"

"That would be Aeris hun, she said apparently you didn't let her sleep last night because of your nightmares, by the way did you have another nightmare again?"

"Actually no I….." Crap should I tell her about Death now… I don't know if I should… Gah, I might as well I'm gonna marry this girl anyways. "I was training with death."

She stared at me and her mouth slowly dropped. She began to tear up.

"You okay honey?" I tried to get closer but she keeps moving away from me. "Look I'm not going crazy, Since I was little, Death himself looked after me. Remember when I came to your house that one rainy day….. Yeah they were murdered but do you know why I could live on my own? Because I knew I could live peacefully again. I could actually see us living with a good family and Death… He is a good guy tho…err thing…."

Star just gave me a weird look and thinks I lost my marbles. She begins to tear up and crawls to me and digs into my chest crying. "Rids why didn't you tell me before… I thought there weren't any secrets between us." She cried really hard and made my T-shirt drown in her tears. I held her in my arms and rocked back and forth humming to Angel by Ne-Yo.

"I'm in love with an angel, she no belong to me

I just cant change the clouds out of my mind  
>She's the one for me, but I'll be fine<br>Cause when we kiss there's no playing around, there's no time"

Star slowly looks up and stares at me as I sing these lyrics… It made me just wanna cuddle with her. "Baby, I love you and this song…. It's perfect…"

We just stood there for a second staring at each other, until I moved closer to her and slowly closed my eyes. It was all swell and sweet as we kissed in the comfort of our home.

Well at least until my phone rang…..

**Leo's POV**

I laid there in my bed thinking of what happened. Was it a dream? It seemed to real the pain was too… I can't think of the word… Horrible… That doesn't make sense… I remember I was thrown across a stadium and almost near death… Nah It was just a Nightmare, one that I don't want to remember.

After Aeris knocked out Rids, I had to bring her back into her room and I slept with her. She left earlier to apologize to Rids for what she did, but something just gets me….

Why the hell didn't Rids tell me we were gonna hang out today. Shit I had to go to the store for Aeris' wedding ring I'm going to ask her during at the dance of Valentines Day.

All these thoughts filled my head but my phone vibrated on my nightstand. I picked it up, I didn't recognize the number, 699-268-5987…. No one that I know, unless Pantsman is drunk again. I sighed and picked it up, "Hello," I said as I stretched.

"Hello Mr. Leonardo, Is my daughter there." I froze. That sounds like. Wait it can't be… It was a dream that didn't happen did it? I was freaking out, I stuttered but I got my massage through, "Y-y-y-your daughter sir?"

"Yes Leo it's me, Tobias Blackwell." It sounded like he was running because he was pantting and I heard foot stomps on the other side of the line. "I'm heading over to your place as we speak if you were wondering."

I just froze and began to panic not because he was coming, but because I just can't believe that my nightmare actually happened. It can't be possible, my stupidity can't be De-Ja Vu… Could it?

**General POV**

Leo was freaking out. He began to pace and tried to remembered what happened in the nightmare. "Wait wasn't there another cat that was with them. Yes a piss yellow cat. What was his name?" Leo thought to himself, "Was it Sean, or was it Tacos.. Wait that's what I ate for lunch yesterday…" He continued to think about it. Rids was still cuddled and comforting Star as they continued humming to each other. As for Tobias, he stopped at the local gas station for some snacks. Wait aren't we missing The piss yellow cat?

**Ronin's POV**

Damn this game, Fuck you Mass Effect. I continued to play through the missions but I received a restricted call. I decided to not pick up. WHAT? I'm too lazy. God. It rings again and I finally got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sir Piss," a formal voice answered.

I was confused, this can't be my dad or mom, "Who is this?"

"This is be an old man." I think I have heard this voice before.

"Umm what's your name?" I was beginning to panic thought I was being stocked.

"Tobias Blackwell," as soon as he said his name my head began to hurt. I began to cringe in pain grabbing my head and screaming in agony.

The phone shut off but there was a voice, "Hello, Ronin." The voice was so dry old sounding. I couldn't say anything I couldn't move.

"Hurts doesn't it?" says the old thing, "I'm helping you."

"How are….Grrrgh…. ahhhhh… helping me?" I couldn't keep this struggle going, I'm going to die….

A loud snap was heard and the pain stopped. My eyes had tears, the pain I couldn't take it but wait it disappeared.

What the hell is going on?

**Rids POV**

_Thinking of her_

_best way to be_

_leaving her_

_horibble I see_

It seems ill be lost without my beloved, she means the world to me. Those nightmares are no laughing matter. I held her tight and picked her up and took her to bed. It seems she fell asleep in my arms. Ah I remember I must make some coffee for when she wakes up.

There was someone knocking on the door. I laid Star on her bed and left to open the door. I opened it and I saw Aeris and she was moping. That's something you don't see everyday. I signalled her to walk in and she did, we didn't say a word as we walked to the kitchen for until we sat down on the table.

"Came to apologize?" I said in such a sarcastic tone that not even I liked the way it sounded.

The once pink furred demon turned red with anger, I knew I was about to die at that instant. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU UNSENSITIVE BASTARD?"

She ran up to me and pinned me against the wall. I stared at her for a long while until she kissed me. I was so confused as to what the hell just happened but hey no need to complain right?

I enjoyed it so well, that I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. We didn't let our lips release each other until we walked to the living room and I layed her on the couch. She was blushing so hard that her cheeks turned red and she looked towards me so seductively that I couldn't stop myself. I layed my self against her soft ample tits. It was awesome.

Life cannot get better that this...

All of a sudden the door was slammed open making me fall off of Aeris and woke up Star.

**Author's note: Alright as said before the collab isn't gonna work which sucks but meh. All that is left to do is finish this saga add another two books to this saga finish my all orginal rids and the pups. Yesh this is interesting indeed. Hope you enjoyed all the perverted parts and please enjoy the rest of this saga, Rids, Full Circle Recoded.**


	7. Pain and agony

**Full Circle: Re Coded ch 7**

by ~ridersjet

Previously on Full Circle Re-Coded,

After being impaled by Aeris, the Pink demonic kitty, Rids drifted into a deep slumber once again called by Death. This time he was trained to support his own emotions, yes it means he can go dark and super all depending on what he feels at the moment. Aside from that, on the world of the living a small argument brewed between Leo and Aeris causing her to go back and apologize. In the meanwhile, Rids slowly wakes back up into the real world and realizes that Star was blankly staring at him. He slowly gets up and cuddles with her and hums their favorite song. After a short time, Star falls back to sleep and Rids carries her back into bed and walks back to the kitchen. Some one began to knock on the door and Rids slowly opens the door only to see Aeris just waiting. Rids with a "smart" tone asked if she came back to apologize. Aeris and her temper just rushed at Rids while she pins him against the wall. After a little bit, Aeris just locked lips with Rids and they both engorged themselves into each others arms. But wait the door was slammed open and Star is awake. What's gonna be Rids excuse?! All these questions will be answered in this chapter of Full Circle: Recoded.

Rids POV  
>I face planted on the floor and Aeris quickly got up and fixed her clothes. Star ran out of the room with a baseball bat and just a shirt and panties. She was hawt! I shook my head, these thoughts aren't helping I got up and looked towards the door. There stood an old geezer, who wore combat boots and a brown leather coat.<p>

"Hey," the mysterious figure said. "Rids I know you don't know me but lets be rational."  
>I stood there in shock. "RATIONAL?! HOW THE HELL DO I BE RATIONAL WHEN YOU KNOCK DOWN MY DOOR RANDOMLY?!"<p>

The figure looked around and saw the door, "This mangy thing? It would've fallen anyways." He walks towards the kitchen and sits on a chair at the table. "Have a seat Rids." He signals for me to sit on the opposite of the table.

I took a seat and just kept staring at what he was wearing. It was intimidating... I still can't get the feeling I know him. It is irritating, for every second he sat there it made me, want to cry. I don't know why it kinda reminds me of the dream.

"Rids, my name is Tobias Blackwell, lonpvgI know you don't know and I know I barged into your house..."

Your damn right I haven't the slightest idea who the hell you are, why am I talking to my self?

"But you have to trust me and believe everything I'm about to say..." He looks towards Aeris who standing behind me the whole time. "Well, Aeris do you remember me?"

I looked at Aeris who seems she is about to burst in tears or about to go on a killing rampage.

"Yes, I remember you..." There was a long pause after what Aeris had said and both Aeris and Tobias looked down in grief.

What the hell is going on? I got up and walked to Star who was standing at the door way or our room listening to everything we were talking about.

"Star, let's change." She nodded and walked into the room with me and both changed into more fitting clothes. Ahem, aside from the things we did in there, we came out only to see Aeris. Bawling in Tobias' arms.

At that moment my brain began to throb, pain is weakness leaving the body. My mind is trying to kill me, I fell to my knees, held my head in my hands hopin it won't pop off. Streams and streams of what seems like memories began filling my brain. The opposites, Tyler, Ayu, Everyone Dead. Even I died... No... Star, Don't cry. I'm here and breathing. The shining gateway, the blinding light, my parents voices, the way to heaven. Did it just spit me back to the living world?

All these questions, no answers I checked the date it seems the battle is over why am I still alive. I got up, and looked at Star who was mouthing some words. Wait she wasn't mouthing them she's saying them. But why can't I hear her? Tobias rushed over looked into my eyes, I don't think saying gay at the moment was a good idea, he snapped his fingers and it echoed in my head.

"Rids answer me are you okay baby?" Star's voice filled my head then the sound of chirping birds filled the air and I could hear once again.

Tobias helped me get to the table just in case my legs gave out and he explained everything that happened in my "Dream" is true. I kinda freaked but apparently he said he bought us three months tops because he sent a little surprise to the underworld, or rather the negative world.

Aeris and Star sat on the couch as we spoke about everything so we should just relax and keep a close eye on the girls. making sure no funny business happens. Me and Tobias got up and shook hands and I understood what was going on. Someone knocked on the door and I went to go open it.

At the door stood a Lazy and sleepy Leo, who also brought his PlayStation 3 remote. "Hey Rids, My PS3 wont work can I borrow yours?" He looked around my house and noticed Aeris in the arms of another man. a really old man. "Aeris?" He began to sound upset, "Who is he?"

Aeris got up and held Tobias' hand, "Leo, This is my father Tobias Blackwell." Leo just stared at Tobias and examined him, he extends his arm signalling he wanted to shake his hand. Tobias took his hand and shook it. "So your Leo eh? My daughter said a lot about you. You better take care of her Leo" He gets closer to Leo and Leo kinda felt intimidated, "Or you will pay if she gets hurt." Leo just squeaked and nodded.

"So wants to eat?" Tobias said in a cheery voice. Leo just fell back and fainted, as for everyone else just laughed and dragged him to his apartment and waited for him to wake up.

Ranjo's POV  
>One is true power,<br>To wield is to will,  
>Hate is power,<br>He will die later.  
>A single poem I learned from my master, one that showed he loved me like I was his own. I have this feeling my life is full of shit that no one ever cares for not even my best friend saved me, it's rather giving me a headache. I rubbed my forehead and looked at my surroundings, everything was dark and mystifying, the way I like it. I turned to my left and saw an empty shell, a corpse to be more specific, a corpse who is my mindless soldier doing what ever I needed, it was a perfect specimen for which I call it a nobody, honestly I don't think that's a good name.<p>

I sighed and began walking with my army ready to take over the over world, suddenly a box laid in our way. It was a brown looking box made of card board, I sent one of my soldiers to bring it to me. I opened it and inside was a smaller box, I opened that as well, and within that box was another box. I began to get irritated and opened the last box, meanwhile in the this small box laid a piece of paper, I opened it and it read,

"Dear most dearest enemy,  
>GOOD NIGHT!<br>from a close friend."

Good night? What does that mean? I dropped the box and right as it made contact with the floor it exploded and everything went black as I screamed in pain and agony.

Author's note:  
>Welcome to a new chapter of Rids Saga, Full circle: recoded. Thanks for reading. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. If you have any ideas for a short story or any type of story lets call it a commission. so let the challenges begin.<p> 


	8. Theories and Ideas

Full Circle Re: Coded

Chapter 8

For the Pain and with the Pain

Ranjo's POV

Why would you do that to me…Rids…. As I slowly fell backwards flashes of my past began to consume my eyes. Flashes of…him. Flashes that contain the will power to protect him. The betrayal, the consumption of darkness. Everything came to me of the day I fell off the cliff. The day I practically lost everything. The day I met my master, my very own caretaker. I was happy then, but for what cost did I lose my friends? Was it my intention to cause pain to others or my ambition to demolish the world of wretched adults? The second I thought about demolishing adults as a kid reminded me that I soon would've been one of them. For I am not one of them, I am the chosen one, the one that will bring darkness to the world. I will bring everyone to their knees and beg for mercy. Mercy is for the weak!

I acted quickly and landed on both of my hands and jumped back onto my feet. I looked at my surroundings, standing before me stood a single comrade disposable limping towards its master. I came up to him and with a single swipe of my dark blade… His head rolled on the ground and melted itself along with the body to goo. There I stood in the midst of bridge towards the overworld, no army, and not enough energy to even move. I plopped back to the ground as I jolted in pain, coming from the right side of my body.

My body was numb but yet in pain. Upon closer inspection small particles of an unknown substance were spread all over the right portion of my body. I looked towards the black goo that once used to be my comrades, and found the same substance that was on me scattered all over the gooey remains of my comrades. It was excruciating just to watch what actually took us all down. It was time to go back. Time to recover, for the upcoming invasion… I got up from the ground slowly only to fall back from burning pain of my right portion of my body. Once again I successfully got up and raised both of my arms and chanted, Pa se a le ca re la. With a flash all the goo and I disappeared.

Rids POV

"Man, Leo you may look thin but you are as heavy as Mario's Thwomp!" I dragged Leo across the room towards the couch, but I mean damn this cat is heavy. I plopped Leo on the couch and went back to the kitchen and sat right next to Star. Tobias stared at me as if h8e was spacing out until he spoke, "So, I know this is sudden but did any of you remember a dream about um I don't know….. That you died Rids?" I jolted and looked straight at Tobias. He knows?! How the hell did he know I died? How does he remember and no one else does? Everyone's attention turned immediately towards me and they all tilted their head a bit in confusion. "Wait, how do you know?" I couldn't believe he's the one who actually remembers, first he walks up to my doorstep and now he says he knows that I have already died once. What the hell is going on?! I looked towards Aeris, "Do you know?" She stared at me and just tilted her head slightly more, yet just to add it was the cutest thing ever, but anyways I could tell she didn't really know herself. I sat back in my chair and just stared blankly to Tobias who was still waiting for a response. I looked down and looked at my hands; I closed them and tightened them. "Tobias, why is it that you are the only one that knows about it?" I looked back up to him in which I saw Death hovering behind him. My eyes widened and Death came at me with his scythe and everyone went dark…again….

I reopened my eyes only to see a white forest around me. All the plants weren't green, they were white. I walked up to a tree and brought out my pocket knife and slashed at the tree bark. Nothing, not even a scratch was left at the point of contact. I took a step back and hit something behind me. It was breathing, and was warm and tall. I jumped forward and looked behind me, only to see Tobias, a yellow cat, and red and brown cat. The yellow and brown ones were asleep and floating at where they were at. Impressed as I was I went up to one and poked it, only to have it shift over to one side. "They are just there entities of who they really are. You have met both of these persons but they are locked away from this realm, you and I have to help them out and bring their true identities out. I myself don't know who they are. Death reappeared next to Tobias and exclaims, "This is the sanctuary of heroes of this realm, destined to save the world from destruction. Cheesy, but fascinating right? Not to mention you may visit other heroes through portals, these portals are hidden within this white forest. The only way you could reveal these portals is if you meet a certain circumstance." I nodded then I looked back at Tobias. "Hey Tobias, how did you and Death meet?" Death and Tobias looked at each other and looked back at me. "Well," Tobias took a death breath and continued to explain, "Back when I was in the army, I was captured and tortured and left for dead in Russia. Death came to me and laughed as I laid there slowly losing my vision, but then I woke up in a room far away from where I once died. I ended up in England. Which really through me off, so I went to the bathroom to go wash my face. Once I walked in Death was standing at the doorway. He explained to me that I was one of the chosen heroes he has chosen to save the world from a great evil. There are four in total he explained, though the three of you weren't born just yet, I had to wait a simple 10 years for ye to be born. I was stuck in despair; I lost my wife and my lovely daughter, Aeris. For until today, the fateful day we met in the underworld to fight off Ranjo, we all died. You were the reason we lived through the entire fight, I for one delayed the attack once again, by sending a bomb to Ranjo." My head began to flash scenes of my past, I fell to my knees. All this pain, WHERE WAS IT COMING FROM? I growled in pain and fell on my side. Star…..no don't die please…..PLEASE!

General POV

Rids continued to growl and yell in agony. All the pain from battles in the past began to engulf his conscience. Tobias and Death stood back and examined Rids from afar hoping everything will go according to plan. Tobias pulled out his 10 inch stainless steel pocket knife and stood about 30 feet from Rids. Rids stood up, growling, crossed his arms and raised them up to his face and immediately slammed his arms to his sides, causing a red and black aura to circle around Rids. His eyes turned completely white and his whole face was completely black except for his eyes, which had an evil glare among them. Rids was slowly lifted off the ground and Tobias quickly charged at Rids held him by the neck. Rids reacted quick enough to jab 15 punches into Tobias, causing him to fall backwards. Reluctantly, Tobias regained balance after he rolled back. Rids flashed right behind Tobias and stood there silently, until. "You took Star from me, didn't you?" Tobias gulped and swung an elbow behind him actually making contact with Rids cheek. Rids didn't even flinch, or even budged, Tobias knew he was fucked big time if he doesn't find a way to stop Rids. Death just continued to examine Rids and Tobias' interactions. Rids stared viciously at Tobias and three clones of Rids appeared around Tobias. All four Rids crowded around Tobias and the three clones held him down. One grabbed his arms one his legs and the other covered his eyes. Rids leaned forward and pulled out his 9 caliber pistol, "Tonight you die, Scum!" Rids pulled the trigger and with a flash of light Tobias disappeared. As interesting as it was Rids looked towards Death and saw Tobias unconscious on the floor next to him. Death surrounded Rids in multiple forms, one was a horse, another a giant, and a couple skeletons. Death created a certain type of barrier in which suppressed Rids power to the point where he couldn't even budge. It was an excruciating sight to see, for until Death knocked out Rids.

"Good Rids, keep this power within you….. It will save you from a great danger…"

After all this, Death dragged both Rids and Tobias bodies deep within the white forest, to help them concentrate their power and regain conscience. Back in the real world, Aeris and Star had to drag both Tobias and Rids to the couch next to Leo and wait for their return. Star began to worry and sat on the couch next to Rids, closely examining her unconscious boyfriend. Aeris looked at Star and continued to observe her. "What is it with him always being knocked out for a while? Is it a disease? Could it be that he's dead?" Star checked his pulse, "Okay maybe not dead, but what is it with this feeling that he is not even here anymore?" Star had so many thoughts in her head that it began to make her crave for the truth. Aeris looked back at Leo, who is currently snoring and snuggling with Tobias' arm. Aeris, embarrassed with this, slapped Leo upside the head making him wake up from his current slumber. "Yeowch! Why did you do that?!" Leo rubbed his head and looked towards Star holding Rids' hand. Leo examined the bodies and went up to Aeris and whispered, "So what did I miss?"


	9. Farewell and Family

Full Circle Re-Coded: Chapter 9 

Farewell and Family 

It was a long night, freezing and wet. The rain clouds continued to rain on for hours and days. If you looked into the sky, it was as if the heavens were crying. It was a horrible sight, from thunder to small tornadoes hitting numerous locations in Toronto. All but one location, yet we all know why. His power was immense; his power was never wielded by another. It was even frightening for any hero to with hold that much strength. Most people would take over the world, yet his heart runs pure.  
>The girl that is with him, contains something others do not. No, not the power of "Love", what are you, Tenth grade? No, she has a power that is yet to be discovered. It could be evil or good. Powerful or powerless?<br>A newcomer, family of the first. He was long lost by the time that his cousin's parents died. He too will be also a valuable asset for the upcoming fight. Another girl, one whom acts like a boy, one who must overcome the dark temptations. The thing of beauty she will over power most people of the past.

The story has taken a twisted fate, a horrible not in time that has scarred our hero. Now this is where shall continue the story of our hero, start towards the dark installment.

The night was a cold and chilly one. Brrr, I will turn into a popsicle if I don't get back home. Ahh, my hip! the stinging pain kept throbbing as I limped on home, what a shame. I wish they were here, I miss his stupid remarks and her angry emotion. Too bad, I couldn't have them help me anymore. I didn't want them to get hurt anymore. Her father knows something more than I do, but what? With every limp more blood spilled from my sides, I have nothing to hold the pressure. I was losing blood fast, I need to live. I mustn't give up, not here, not now.

I continued to limp and finally that was it, I fell to the ground, not being able to fell my legs i laid there. Was that really it? Is this how I will go out? Well, one thing is for sure, life does flash before your eyes.

My life immediately went into rewind, I went all the way back to whenn I came home to see my parents dead. Then, how my friends supported me through everything. Also, to when Leo and Aeris found me, again, half dead. I began to chuckle already, losing consciousness. Me memory jogged over to how I was very good friends with Leo wanting all four of us going to the Valentines Dance. I begin to cringe, the thought that I died a horrible death that day made me almost puke.

Finally, as I slowly was getting deeper into the darkness, I began to remember how I ended up here.

One week earlier...

The smell of coffee was amazing, I left my apartment so early in the morning to run over to supermarket. They had an integrated Starbucks in here. Damn, I want some coffee. I had to get some balloons, it was Star's birthday and I got everything: beer pong, Romance movies, hell I also got a new game that she always wanted, Tomb Raider. Everything was fine and dandy, well at least up until Leo came and accidentally popped all the balloons. Now it's 6:36 in the morning and I am buying the balloons and I have to head home to make breakfast for her. Shit, what a morning. I bought the balloons and saw Keary and Dan there. Well, what a surprise to even see them together. I walked up to them and as if on cue Sprung appeared right behind me and smacked my back harshly. I let out a groan and fell instantly onto the floor. Why didn't I see that coming? I slowly got up with some help and boy was I glad to see them. I smiled without even noticing and I gave them all a hug, so manly isn't? I laughed and told them about Star's birthday being today, all of them immediately sped off without a word and within minutes I received text messages from everyone exclaiming, "We will be there in an hour!" It's amazing how my friends are awesome, no? I finished buying my groceries and left immediately to the apartment. I ran up the stair and unlocked the front door. I slowly crept inside and turned on the kitchen lights. I sneaked over to our room and saw Star happily sleeping on her side, facing away from me. I leaned against the frame of the door and slowly shut the door. I couldn't help but smile as I cooked pancakes and bacon, and baked a cake. It was a good morning; it seemed as if today couldn't get ruined. After I was done with the cooking and the baking and the icing of the cake, I left over to Leo's place only to find that Keary, Sprung, Dan, Scar, Leo, and Aeris hanging around gaming and having a good time….. at 7 in the morning. I have never seen anyone this happy in the morning, except for when I preordered Sonic Generations a while back. I pulled out my favorite scarf and put it in my back pocket and put on my red/gold color neck piece. Finally something I can change to make Star a bit happier today. I received this neck warmer couple of day after my talk with Death and Tobius in the White Forest. It replaces my favorite scarf, but I love it.

I yawned and headed over back to my apartment along with everyone else. We walked in and slowly shut the door and I had everyone hide in the kitchen with the lights on. As I slowly walked over to Star's location, I heard someone fart really loudly. Thankfully, it wasn't me….. This time. Ignoring the fact that the kitchen might stink like shit by the time I got back, I slowly opened the door to my room and slipped into bed with my lovely gal. Almost instantly, she turned and lip locked with me. I was surprised at first, but once we let go I whispered, "Happy Birthday, my love." She giggled and got up and showed me that she was already dressed. I laughed and held her hand as I directed her to the kitchen. It was dark, dark enough for me to hide like a ninja; hah I chuckled as these thoughts flowed into my head. Star began to wonder why I haven't opened blinds to the windows yet, I simply responded with, "Because it allowed you to sleep more." We walked into the kitchen and let go of Star's hand and slipped over to the lights and as I turned them on, "SURPRISE!" Everyone spread their arms into the air, except for Leo, he had a whoopee cushion in his hands. Star was so surprised it made her tear up in joy, surprisingly Aeris gave her a hug first. Everyone else, one at a time, gave her hugs each of us handed her a gift. Except for one, which was me. Why? Oh tonight, will be fun, very, very fun. I blushed a little as I snickered; everyone grew quiet and looked right at me. I looked at each one of them and shrugged. I walked over to Star and whispered, "Close your eyes." She covered her eyes and I walked over to the fridge and slid it on the table towards Star and everyone began to aww, as I removed her eyes to show her, the cake. On the cake was a white background, with a nice blue frosting to signify the sky and below it was a poem. 

What a beautiful sky it was on March 12, 2009

The week of Junior prom was coming.

I couldn't find a date because I was in a bind

I fell in love with a girl she was there

I just wanted to say, "Hey dere!"

Sitting in the seat in front of me

I couldn't even budge her

It was getting hard to breath

It felt really hard to utter

Everytime I stared at you

I could've just gone up to you and say, "I love you!"

~Happy birthday Star, Hope you have a wonderful day~

As Star read the poem, I walked over to the cupboard to pull out some paper plates for everyone and once I turned around, my face my held tight by what seemed like brown hands and I was pulled harshly into Star's face, right then and there, I knew she loved it.

After she let go of my face, not that I wanted to, she walked over to her cake and I placed and lit some candles for her. Her eyes shined from the light of the candle, everyone got up and sang her the Birthday Song. Star was giggling and blew the candles out.

Everyone left around 8 in the afternoon, yet Leo and Aeris stayed after. We sat in the kitchen drinking whatever was left of the soda and beers, discussing about how the day went by so fast. I sat there laughing and enjoying myself, until it finally grew quiet. Leo, Aeris , and Star all looked at me in what seemed confusion. I made eye contact with every single one of them before asking, "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" I began to rub my face trying to see what they were looking at; I thought I had frosting on my cheek, how embarrassing. "Rids, sweetie, there was something we wanted to ask you. It is probably good to tell us if you have a certain….." Star just sat there looking towards the ceiling trying to find a way to explain herself, "Well, something wrong with your mental state." I looked at her in confusion trying to deny the fact that I do not have a mental problem, "No, I don't believe so Hun. Why do you ask?" "Because you pass out many times over the week," Aeris replied, " It worries all of us if you do or not." I began to think but I already knew what they were talking about. Should I tell them? I just my eyes and started to construct a way to explain everything to everyone. Yet, every time I want to say something I cannot force myself to say it without them thinking I am crazy. I looked at each of them and sighed. I got up from my chair and reached out for Star's hand and helped her up, "It is best if you see what I really am, shall we?" I held Star's hand and from behind me I can hear Leo whisper to Aeris, "I think he is an alien, just like Alien Hominid." He began to skip as a happy little school girl following me as I hear Aeris face-palm herself.

I led everyone to the docks, and as soon as I got there I noticed someone there, "Oh no, not you." I quickly pounced on him, and just as I thought. It was old man Tobias, "What the hell Tobias? What are you doing here?" I felt like I wanted to beat him down, but before I could Aeris came up and shoved me off her father. "The hell Rids?!" She exclaimed, "He hangs around here mostly every day." I sighed and tried to get up, only to get pinned by Tobias, "Rids you cannot tell them." That's all he said, yet, how in the living Antarctic ice did he know I was going to tell them? "They need to know, they died once without even knowing what I was. I don't want that to happen again." I turned away from Tobias and looked to the side. He got off me and helped me up, "Fine, but be careful. It might be too much for them." I nodded my head in agreement, and looked towards the group of individuals who I cared for, dearly.  
>I tore off my shirt and covered my face, slowly lowering my torso to the ground, finally sitting on my knees. Suddenly, a flash of light slowly emitted from my body. Everyone watched in awe as I rose from the ground, off my knees but there was a slight problem. It was gone!<p> 


End file.
